


Stunning

by hasbean



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbean/pseuds/hasbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fill written for the Hobbit Kink Meme;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <i>can I just have Fili as an adorable little blanket burrito like in Kawa (http://you-must-be-mr-boggins.tumblr.com/post/41130104935) and whoever you choose to pair him up with thinking he's the most adorable thing ever and just cuddling the hell out of him? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

The heating is on the fritz again and Thorin finds it abnormally difficult to get out of bed. Rain hits the window and none of the usual street sounds that have a habit of filtering in and echoing in the early hours make it past the curtains; either the rain muffles it or society isn’t braving the dull weather.

One side of the mattress beside him is cold, Kili having risen begrudgingly hours earlier to make it to his shift on time. The rings under his eyes had been severe and, though Thorin maintained that those who decided to go out drinking until late deserved whatever they got, he’d pressed affectionate kisses to the sallow skin before the younger man had slid from the covers. He’d stumbled over some discarded clothing on the way to the ensuite and Thorin hadn’t attempted to cover his scoff; those who didn’t pick up their things deserved whatever they got too.  

Fili, still fast asleep, hair a wild mess of gold across his pillow and part of Thorin’s, shifts beside him and tugs heavy covers tight around his body, nothing but the tanned skin of a shoulder visible. It had been close to three when Fili and Kili had stumbled into bed that morning; warm, giggly and utterly plastered, they’d struggled out of their clothes and pressed close to the familiar bulk of their uncle, exhausted and content.

Thorin considered rousing the younger man but decided against it, brushing his lips against what little sun-kissed skin he could find, forcing himself to rise and start the day.

 

 

It was nearly midday before Thorin became aware of movement down the hall. The bedspread – warm, soft and well-loved but never before able to move of its own accord – shuffled into the living room before falling against him on the couch. It gave a soft snuffle before wriggling closer and Thorin put the book he had been reading to the side, securing his arm tight around a well-padded waist.

Fili’s hair was ever-soft, smelling faintly of the apple-scented shampoo he used and Thorin gave into the temptation to pepper it with light kisses that had his nephew sighing contentedly.

They remained in silence, the young blonde drifting in and out of sleep and Thorin content to simply sit – content to just experience and enjoy the moment of peace between them. Fili remained wrapped up in the heavy bedspread, the warmth enough to ensure a flush in his cheeks, visible even beneath golden stubble. It tugged at something in Thorin’s chest – warmed the pit of his stomach, made his heart beat faster – and when Fili opened his eyes, bright blue and endless, Thorin saw nothing else.

He’d never intended to get so lost in the matters of the heart. Fili and Kili, his beloved nephews, his sun and moon, his _everything_ , unsurpassed in beauty and brightness and warmth… he had been unable to deny them, had expected their interest in him to pass and for them to move on to better things. Instead, he found himself still in the apartment they continued to share, years later, Fili struggling to loosen the bedspread enough to shift into his lap and close what little distance remained between them.

The first kiss they shared that morning – slow, languid and tender – had Thorin pushing his hands past soft cotton to find warm flesh, tempted to simply pull his lover from the covers completely but instead working around the linen. Fili made a soft noise in the back of his throat at strong hands finding his hips, barely covered as they are by low-hanging sweatpants. The blonde’s fingers found his uncle’s thick beard and strong jaw before travelling up to card through short, dark strands and they kissed until they ached, shifting restlessly against each other.

When they pulled back to breathe, foreheads resting together, noses bumping, Fili laughed and Thorin couldn’t – didn’t want to – hide his smile.

‘Morning...’

The clock on a far wall, visible over a smooth, flawless shoulder speckled with chocolate freckles, read some ten minutes before one but it would be wasting time to point it out, Thorin decides.

Instead, he uses his grip on slim hips to pull Fili closer and – _marvels_ , because he is stunning in the dregs of afternoon sun that permeate cloud and sneak in the windows – trails moist kisses from the top of his bicep to the dip of his clavicle. The blonde moans, soft and sweet, and Thorin scoops his nephew up, blankets and all, and returns him to the bedroom once more.  


End file.
